


Solo el sol, nuestro sol

by Delitheunicorn



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Make-up, in-between, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitheunicorn/pseuds/Delitheunicorn
Summary: A final moment where clarity and doubts are discussed. Set in the final episode of the series, right in the scene where Pablo and Marizza talk.





	Solo el sol, nuestro sol

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it I love this series and I love this couple and I wish it got more appreciation in fandom. Like the series can be goofy, but it also has very good characters and relationships. I wish this had a fandom! So we could all write merrily along the way about ships and characters and be happy. And fanart, we need cute fanart too. <3

It was over. It was finally over.

The moments after he fled the house were the start of a dream; a rushed, surreal mess where Pablo wasn’t even sure where he was walking. The last concrete image he could recall was their living room at the mercy of his father’s wrath, and then the door closing behind him. And then he walked, he ran, without any idea of what to do next, or where to go, except for one thought in mind.

_I’m free._

The chain around his neck had been broken, the binds and the locks holding his chest melted, and every new step he took was one step further away from Sergio Bustamante’s grip. No more fear, no more anguish, no more shock the next time the phone would ring…

But now, there was none of that, or at least, he hoped there wouldn’t be more. Something about the moment they shared felt...Final. He wouldn't see his father again. He would’ve been sad, had it not been for the monster that had overtaken his father in the last years.

But at least Marizza was near, he felt her near; she was there the moment the beast was about to fling at him, and that comforted the boy. Even if what he had told her the other night was final, and still well remembered, there was still a part of him that ached for the brunette’s presence again.

And he thought so, as they laid in the grass overlooking the beach, panting and laughing after running from the boys he had accidentally pissed off.

“Keep acting like that, and you’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“Ah well, I’m bringing you with me on that one.”

But he noticed, she was actually near his house! If maybe she had been a little quicker, a little earlier, she could’ve entered into the house right at the moment Sergio was about to strike. And suddenly, the image of a gigantic Marizza shielding Pablo from a giant’s palm materialized in his mind, and he did little to hide the laughter the thought gave him.

But he saw her again...And he remembered.

“Well why were you there in the first place? Tell me.”

She answered distractedly as she pulled grass off the ground around her.

“I searched for you at your house, but I couldn’t get in there. So I thought to wait for you.”

“I know, I noticed. But why won’t you leave me alone?”

“I just...I didn’t want your dad to hurt you. I know I couldn’t help you if he beat you but I...”

She was rushing her words, he noticed. His initial annoyance and surprise was quickly overshadowed by joy and amusement.

“Wait, wait, just what was going through your head at the moment?”

She turned to look at him, those doubting eyes...Doubtful and even...remorseful?

“How much I love you...I know you’re the worst...”

 _Ah._ So she still hadn’t changed. He would’ve been gloomier, as he was last night, but she was right there with him, treating him, placing her hand over his cheek, caring for him, so that diminished any negative feelings that might have popped up in any other situation.

“...But only _ **I**_ can beat you up. Only I can crack your skull.”

“I think I cracked my head myself a long time ago.” He smirked. “I just don’t get how can I love a girl that insults me all the time and doesn’t trust me, either.”

Would she recall about last night? Or her pride was too big to remember?

“Well, life is not all sugar and spice and everything nice-”

“Yet you still don’t trust me, even after all this time.” He paused. “You think what I said last night doesn’t matter?

Pablo was really tired, tired and hurt and confused; and secretly his little inner demon urged for him to finish talking and jump at her, not caring about any complaint or tantrum she may throw at him. His desire to relinquish the shadow of Sergio and any previous mistakes was too big.

...But trust was important, as well. She had to trust him, even if she would later say that yes, that no, that it depended on her mood...

“I care for you a lot.” That was true. “I’ve done a lot. I think, I think about a lot of things. The world has changed for me in a very short time, and I’m not sure what is or isn’t real anymore, but I need you to be there. You’ve always been there for me, given me strength; but if you want, If I want, if _we_ want to continue this feeling, we gotta understand one another. Do you really trust me? We can’t keep up this game of getting angry over nothing. I’m tired of proving myself all the time.”

 _Even though I would probably do it a hundred times._ He was so stupid for thinking that, but the heart wanted to speak, so he lent it his microphone. As she pouted, he recalled an old childhood memory; watching Aladdin on the TV, and remembering that scene where the prince asked the princess the same. _Do you trust me?_ How easy it was for Aladdin, with his magical carpet and a song on the side, to gain Jasmine’s love! Pablo envied him immensely.

As if on instinct, he extended his hand towards her, expecting, perhaps stupidly, for her to grab it. _And then we sing and fly all over the world in a carpet._ It was stupid, immature even, not even something that Guido or Tomás would think up; but things had been so fantastical lately, that Pablo wouldn’t be surprised if flying carpets appeared next.

And she finished pouting and looked at his hand, never taking it.

“...It’s not that.”

She delivered that slowly, sullen, with that remorse just towering over her.

“...I just wanted you to get away from your dad. He’s not...It’s not good for you to be with him.” She looked back at him. “But only you can defeat him, not I, not your mom, no one. If you don’t make the first step, nobody will, and Sergio will always hold you in his claws until you drop dead.”

So then the coldness, the lack of trust…He saw what she meant by that, and the more he thought of it, he appreciated it, but at the same time...

“But did you have to be so harsh?”

“It’s tough love, baby.”

“Nah, you’re just stubborn and pig-headed. A little bratty and selfish, too.”  
  
“Oh, you are insulting me, now?”  
  
“Two can play at this game.”

Marizza looked really cute when she was pouting, he could admit that. And it was fun for once to reply to her without her thinking of a proper comeback.

“...I’m sorry….You’re right. I’m sorry for acting that way. It can hurt, but sometimes you act so stupid, that I feel you’ll never get what I say or what I want unless I spell it out.”

“Oy, you’re a real romantic, you know that.” But then he paused. “It’s just...We need to speak to each other, and be patient. You just jump to conclusions too fast.”  
  
“I don’t jump to conclu-”  
  
“Marizza...”

“Well what do you suggest me to do?”

“Just trust me, as I trust you. Wait for things to get clear, now that Sergio and Javier are out of the picture, that I’m always trying to fix these things. Like, damn, I almost died with this.”  
  
“And you’re thinking of backing down?”

“...No, maybe before, but not now...For now on.”

Her eyes were lowered, but then Marizza surprised him with her arms wrapping around his neck and the girl's forehead meeting his chin. As soon as her body lumped against his, he didn’t hesitate and wrap his own arms around her chest.

“I’m sorry, I guess you’re right, I’m a little stupid...But you make me so angry at times! You’re very stupid as well...”

“Hah.”

“...But I don’t ever want to lose you. Not again.”

And the hug was so warm, so tight, so passionate, like the phantom kiss he swore she gave him, minutes before Sergio raised that hand...

“Then just trust me, I won’t ever doubt your trust, so do the same for me, please...”

He felt a tugging, and noticed two of her fingers were intertwined at one of his locks; and then she grabbed his hand; just the one he had previously extended, lucky for him. _Ready to board the magic carpet, princess?_

Gah, so cliché, not even Manuel would say that...

“...But...” She raised her eyes at him, and a small smile was growing on her face. “You’re finally doing what you always wanted to do, you’re your own instead of daddy’s boy. It’s not what I want, it’s what _you_ want. Or do you wanna go back to being a womanizer and a drunk?”

That was true, and he had thought about it in the last weeks, how the actions of the old Pablo bored the new one, and only now at her words did he realize, in a way, this was another form of rebellion against _him._

But he had to joke now. It wasn't good for him to get so upset about inner introspection.

“Pfft. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“So I can insult you a little bit more?”

“Nah, your black humor is kinda unneeded.”  
  
“They say black is a stylish color.”

“Not when your entire life looks black.”

The next thing he knew, his lips were upon hers, and they were rolling on the grass, her fingers tugging at his hair and the two of them barely containing a laugh. They kissed and kissed and kissed, and could’ve done so the rest of the day, forgetting about everything else; the school, the band, Sergio, their previous fights…

But that damn beep just had to break the mood! Pablo cursed whoever invented cellphones the moment Marizza broke away from him and reached towards her phone.

“Who’s calling now!?”

“Wait, it’s a text...Oooh, now this changes everything...Look at this.”

She pushed the screen towards his face, and barely made out the text in the dark screen, with the sunlight bothering his eyes.

“ _I’m arriving tonight, the flight had a slight delay._..By...Mora!? My mom!?”

Could it...No, this was a joke, a prank, this couldn’t be true, she had left, abandoned him...But what other Mora existed!?

Marizza then there seemed almost shy, but also secure, as she babbled the answer. A hint of pride was heard in her words as she explained to Pablo:

“Yeah, I sorta called her, and told her the whole truth about you, your dad, and how you stood up to him...And she got so happy I think she even cried, and she’s probably running right now to the plane to see you...”

His mother...Back...And Marizza called her... _This is a dream. A dream I’d hate to wake up from._

“You did all that for me!?”  
  
“Y-yes...I mean, you suck sometimes, but I’d do everything for you, Pablo.”

“...Same.”

He finally knew how to make proper comebacks to her witty comments, a pity they had grown up to the point that simple remarks weren’t enough. So they kissed, and loved, and sighed. What else mattered? Only them mattered, and nothing else at the moment.


End file.
